Jem
JERRICA BENTON, AKA JEM, is the owner of Starlight Music, and in the 80s was the leader of a glam band and the most popular singer of her day. Now she works mostly behind the music, producing up-and-coming artists, focusing primarily on female acts. Jerrica's other main concern is Starlight House, a home for foster girls. A portion of Starlight Music’s profits go towards the Starlight Foundation, which supports the Starlight House. Starlight Music is known for its advanced audio, visual, and entertainment technology, and its research and development division owns many profitable patents in holographic and synthesizer technology. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Jerrica is the eldest child of Emmet and Jacqui Benton and grew up with her sister Kimber at the Starlight House. At age ten, Rio and his family moved in next door to the Bentons and Jerrica developed a crush on him instantly. Aja became Jerrica's foster sister when they were twelve and Jerrica originally disliked her, although later they overcame their differences. Later that year, Shana moved in with them. Also in the same year, the Bentons built a treehouse for the girls and they made a pact to stay friends forever. When Jerrica was still 12, she got angry at her mother for being away frequently from her family and she lashed out at her. That same day, Jacqui Benton died in a plane crash. A month later, Jerrica convinced her father to transform Starlight House to be a foster home. Afterward, Deirdre and three other Starlight Girls moved in. When Jerrica was 17, her father hired Eric Raymond as an assistant and Jerrica developed a small crush on him. She used Eric to make Rio jealous, but she regretted it very quickly. Jerrica apologized to Rio, both made up and eventually started dating. When her father died, he left a supercomputer/synthesizer for her, known as Synergy, which he built by himself, along with various costumes and musical equipment. Jerrica decided to form a band called Jem and The Holograms to take back Starlight Music away from Raymond, using her father's inventions. After Starlight House was burned down by one of Eric's thugs, Jerrica and the Holograms propose to move into a mansion promised to the winners of a contest called "The Battle of the Bands". In the Battle of the Bands, Jem and the Holograms win the first prize, and with it, a mansion dubbed the Starlight Mansion, as well as Jerrica gaining back control over Starlight Music. MUX History: Jem returned from obscurity for a special Holograms-reunion USO show for US troops. Unfortunately, Cobra attacked during the show, capturing Jem and the Holograms, and held them for ransom until Rio turned over some of the Holograms' advanced holographic technology. However, without Synergy to run them, Cobra's holograms will never be as lifelike and convincing as Jem's. OOC Notes * June 1st is Jerrica's birthday. On the MUX, she was born in 1964. Logs 2008 * September 22 - Jem and the Holograms are kidnapped by Cobra * October 27 - Kimber's Date with the Brainwave Scanner - Tired of the Holograms' stalling over their holographic technology, Major Bludd decides enough is enough and schedules Kimber to be put into the dreaded Brainwave Scanner. * October 30 - Holograms Returned - Cobra techs verify the authenticity of the holographic projectors Rio gave Major Bludd. The Major wastes no time in returning the Holograms to their manager. Category:2008 Players For the Jem TP, Jem was played by IceSpark. However, she is now available for application. References * Jerrica @ the Jem wiki * This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Jem & The Holograms Wiki ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Starlight Music Category:TP-only characters Category:USA